Scots Empire
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Scots Empire is an ancient nation, that, although it has never gained much power militarily or financially, has gained vast amounts of wisdom through its experiences and has been involved in numerous historically important events. Geographics The Scots Empire is located in northern Europe and occupies the land of Scotland. The Scots Empire also controls England and Ireland. The Empire was founded and is based in the great city of Glasgow, which is located in the lowlands of Scotland. Political Divisions The Scots Empire divides itself into five general regions or "provinces." They are Old Caledonia (based around Glasgow and extends to Greenock, Ayr, and Lanark), Lothian Coast (The east cost region of the Scots Empire), the Highland Region (the northern region), the Hadrian Province (English lands), Hibernia (the Island of Ireland), Wales (the Welsh lands of the Scots Empire). Demographics Although the Scots Empire is primarily (58%) Celtic, a significant number of British (21%) and Germans (17%) live in the Scots Empire, with the remaining 4 percent composed primarily of Dutch, Greek, and Norwegian people. The official language of the Scots Empire is English, but many in the Highland Region still speak Gaelic, and some within Old Caledonia speak classical Latin. Religion The Scots Empire is officially a Christian nation and is a predominately a Protestant Christian nation, with a small amount of followers of the Catholic Church. Although the Scots Empire will allow a person of any religion within their borders and tries to be tolerant towards other religions, only 2 percent of the population is either Muslim, Jehova's Witness, Mormon, or other religions according to the most recent census. Government Structure The Government of the Scots Empire is divided into two branches, the Monarchial Branch and the Judicial Branch. Monarchial Branch The Scots Empire is officially a monarchy, with the ruler Sir Sci, as its "Honorable Sir," the title of the Scots Empire monarch. The purpose of the Monarchial Branch is to create all laws within the Scots Empire. It also has power over all internal and foreign policy. Judicial Branch The body of government set up to interpret the laws. It was recently, however, given the power to restrict the power of the Honorable Sir in regards of internal powers. It has the full responsibility of sentencing and enforcing the laws of the Scots Empire. A law created by the Monarchial Branch may also be declared void if deemed "dangerous to the welfare of the nation or people of the Scots Empire." Alliance History Since the day it was founded, the Scots Empire joined the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO). Sir Sci had served as ambassador to the Grand Global Alliance (GGA) and the Coalition of Green States, later known as the Coalition of Dark States, and later called the Coalition of Defensive States (CDS). Sir Sci also was a Deputy Minister of Domestic Affairs and High Court Justice in GATO. As a High Court Justice Sir Sci presided over numerous prolific court cases that helped mold GATO. On March 2, on the day before the Scots Empire's 350th day anniversary of GATO membership, Sir Sci withdrew the Scots Empire from GATO. Sir Sci had an aspiration of an alliance that would not seek personal power of glory, and, instead, made it a prerogative to represent itself with the ideals of respect, honor, and integrity. Hence, the alliance Nations Of Ascended Honor (NOAH) was born. Through time, NOAH grew to gain wide respect in Cyber Nations from elite members of the CN Community and had, likewise, fulfilled Sir Sci's dream of an alliance that dictated itself in terms of respect, honor, and integrity. However, Sir Sci announced that although NOAH is "an alliance that not only was formed by the greatest dreams, and lives without corruption or hate towards even those who are its political opposites," the Scots Empire needed to return to GATO on November 27. The people of the Scots Empire, though reluctant to leave the alliance they loved, found contentment in returning to their first home. Since returning to GATO Sir Sci has served as a High Court Justice again, as well as a Congressman and ambassador to the Grand Global Alliance.